<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games We Play by trece_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655035">Games We Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trece_19/pseuds/trece_19'>trece_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RoadTrip (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyband, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Randy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trece_19/pseuds/trece_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rye looks out across the crowd and knows full well how many eyes are on them. He can't even begin to count the number of cameras focused on them, but knows every second of that footage will quickly be picked over and analyzed carefully. He knows that this exact moment will spread like wildfire across their social media fan base. He knows all this and smiles wickedly before nosing into Andy's sweat damp hair, his mouth catching on the shell of his ear. "That was sick, babe."</p>
<p>It's their own fault. They've  always pushed the boundaries with this 'Randy' stuff, but the fans all seem to enjoy it so much, who are they to deny them? Plus there's always that jolt of excitement, the thrill of getting away with something so naughty and so yet completely innocent. </p>
<p>Until it's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Give Them a Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Please Read. Read this Twice. Read it a 3rd time, just so it sets in. </p>
<p>This Story is NOT real. The events in this Story did NOT happen. For the purpose of this Story, these are CHARACTERS playing a Role. They don’t exist outside this Story. </p>
<p>I could literally drop ANY characters into this Story &amp; it would still read the same. It just so happens I choose these two. </p>
<p>This Story will most definitely be rated M for sexually explicit themes &amp; scenes. If you are under the legal age, please back away slowly. And where are your parents? Do they KNOW what you get up to online?</p>
<p>All this being said, I hope you enjoy &amp; would love to hear your kind feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Andy steps forward, the stage lights wash away his view of the crowd, drowning him in an ethereal glow. </p><p>With a quick glance to the right at Jack, the chorus is passed to Andy. He closes his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world, and turns his focus inward to his vocal cords.  </p><p>He isn’t one to get lazy with his voice just because he isn’t in the studio. The chorus calls for a full head voice through the high notes and that’s exactly what he'll deliver. Even if his boys are the only ones who can truly hear him.  </p><p>As he leans back into the notes, Andy feels the warm brush of a hand slide across his shoulders; Rye’s hand. </p><p>Rye tugs Andy back into his chest, accepting and supporting the weight as Andy reaches the crescendo of his chorus. He gives Andy’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze, then lets his fingers slide up the length of Andy’s neck. </p><p>He wraps his hand around Andy’s throat and takes a firm grip of the blonde’s jaw, tilting Andy’s head back against his shoulder. He can feel Andy swallow thickly beneath his palm, his pulse pounding beneath Rye’s fingertips.</p><p>Rye looks out across the crowd and knows full well how many eyes are on them. He can’t even begin to count the number of cameras focused on them but knows every second of that footage will quickly be picked over and analyzed carefully. He knows that this exact moment will spread like wildfire across their social media fan base. He knows all this and smiles wickedly before nosing into Andy’s sweat-damp hair, his mouth catching on the shell of his ear. “That was sick, babe.”</p><p>I'm going to end you, Ryan Leonard Beaumont. The thought flashes through Andy’s mind, chased by a shiver of arousal that runs down his back when he feels Rye’s tongue ghost across the skin behind his ear. Had his eyes not already been closed, a thousand rabid fangirls would have just witnessed his eyes roll up into his head. </p><p>It's his own fault, Andy knows. He's always pushed the boundaries with this ‘Randy’ stuff, but the fans all seem to enjoy it so much; who was he to deny them? Plus there's always that jolt of excitement, the thrill of getting away with something so naughty and yet so completely innocent. </p><p>Innocent. Ha! Tell that to the erection currently growing in his skin-tight skinny jeans. Thank God for long tops. And damn Rye for knowing which buttons to push to get the biggest reaction out of him. Too much time in too close of proximity and no secrets between them…so what if Andy had a few dominance kinks. They all had kinks, but Rye didn’t need to take advantage of his just for jokes. </p><p>Well, two can play that game. </p><p>Andy tucks his mic into the waistband of his trousers. He turns within Rye’s arms, places a hand against Rye’s chest and marches him backward. Rye grins in response, but the smile drops from his face when Andy – with both hands plastered to Rye’s chest – slides to his knees in front of him. </p><p>Andy will regret it later, but the shaken look he receives from Rye is worth every stitch of the pain he’ll feel in his knees tomorrow.  Rye’s jaw drops to the floor and his pupils blow wide open. “Fuck.” </p><p>The word is a breath of air across Rye’s lips, but Andy smiles victoriously hearing it. He drags his hands down Rye’s torso, coming to rest at his waist, but it isn’t until Andy reaches for the snap of Rye’s trousers, that he reacts, his eyes widening dramatically. </p><p>Rye smacks Andy's hands down and jumps back and away, scampering across the stage to take up his part in the next song. </p><p>He glances back once with dark, confused eyes causing Andy to roll back, howling with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble in Paradise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All throughout the post-show meet and greet, Andy continues to torment Rye. Where he would normally be cuddly and affectionate after a show, he is aggressively physical; his fingers digging into Rye’s ribs during photo ops, leaving not-so-playful nips at his shoulder and wind-up slaps and hard pinches to Rye’s ass. </p><p>Rye is also fairly certain he has a mark on his neck in the shape of Andy’s teeth. </p><p>Walking out of the venue, Rye rubs at the mark on his neck absentmindedly, his mind busy working through what had happened to flip the switch on Andy’s normally sweet but sassy disposition. So lost in thought, he doesn’t notice Mikey pop-up beside him.</p><p>“Alright, mate?”</p><p>Startled, Rye jumps, inadvertently throwing himself against the brick-sided venue, nearly losing his footing in the panic.</p><p>“Whoa, Rye,” Mikey chuckles and reaches out to steady his friend. He quickly looks Rye over and frowns. “You alright, mate?”</p><p>“It’s Andy, bro. He’s acting mental.”</p><p>“You two having a row?” </p><p>“You reckon? He’s been all aggy since the show and I don’t know if it’s a put on or he’s serious.”</p><p>As if on cue, the crowd around them send up a chorus of ‘Andy’ and both boys glance behind them.</p><p>About twenty paces back, Andy is coming down the equipment ramp from the venue. He pauses to give a quick hug to a young fan, but his eyes find and lock on Rye.</p><p>When he narrows his eyes at them, Mikey &amp; Rye quickly turn away. </p><p>Mikey cups his hand and whispers, “Yeah, he’s a mood to be fair.”</p><p>“Innit?” Rye nods. “He bit me in the meet ‘n greet."</p><p>Mikey pushes Rye’s hand away from the tender spot on his neck; his jaw drops.</p><p>“You’ll have to cover that. What did you do?” Mikey accuses with wide eyes? </p><p>“Nuffin’, I swear! At least, I don’t think I did anything.”</p><p>“Best sort it quickly. Don’t need a string of love bites before we see Blair tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, Mum. I’m quite aware.”</p><p>Rye pushes past Mikey, climbs into the tour bus and slumps down into the front passenger seat. Moments later, Andy follows suit and takes the seat directly behind him. So hyper-aware is Rye to Andy’s presence, he can practically feel the heat of him through the seat backs. </p><p>Rye takes a deep breath and expells it slowly. He turns to the window and focuses on the hypnotizing blur of the setting sun flash between buildings as they drive towards home.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Aww, some Rykey. I just love these two. <br/>Let me know in the comments: Who is your favorite ship? Romantic or bromantic<br/>And if you're enjoying this so far, give it a like and share it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunting Rabbits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is half one in the morning when Darren drops the boys off at the flat. They tumble out of the vehicle, slow and clumsy with sleep after a long drive and make their way into the building. Rye is at the back of the pack, having stopped to carry Jack piggy-back up the flights of steps, the younger boy's long legs and arms dangling loosely. </p>
<p>Ahead, he keeps his eyes on Andy. </p>
<p>Andy has plagued Rye's thoughts the entire ride home; the image of him falling to his knees, the heat in his eyes, and the sensation of his hands as they had ghosted down Rye's waist. It was all seared into Rye's brain, and try as he might, Rye can't seem to tamp down the confusing flush of desire that has him in knots. </p>
<p>He has to get this sorted, but there's a small worrying voice in his head warning him to proceed with caution. </p>
<p>Rye drops Jack off in his and Brook's shared bedroom. The lanky boy is asleep before he hits the pillow. Rye pulls the Adidas from Jack's feet and tugs a blanket over him. He turns to leave and runs headlong into a mostly-naked Brooklyn, who immediately wraps him up in a sleepy hug. </p>
<p>"Good night, mate," Brook says around a deep yawn. </p>
<p>Rye hugs him back and ruffles the younger boy's fluffy head affectionately, "Night, Brookey."</p>
<p>He leaves Brooklyn climbing into the top bunk and goes in search of Andy. </p>
<p>He isn't in the front room, the makeshift kitchen slash laundry slash bedroom he and Mikey call their own. </p>
<p>"Alright with you two?" Mikey asks yet again as he undresses for bed. "Talk yet?"</p>
<p>"I'm about to."</p>
<p>"Want backup?"</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm a big boy. Gotta handle it myself; whatever IT is."</p>
<p>Rye leaves the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Stopping in front of the bathroom, he hears the running sink shut off. A moment later, the door opens and Rye doesn't hesitate. He pounces, grabbing Andy unsuspectedly by the wrist. </p>
<p>He claps a hand over Andy's mouth before his terrified squeal can escape, and marches him down the hall. They fall through Rye's door, which he kicks shut behind them and knocks Andy backwards onto Harvey's empty bed. </p>
<p>If Harvey was there, he would be on Rye's side, Rye is sure of it. But Harvey isn't there, so if things are about to kick off, at least they'll have the privacy of Rye's own room to have it out. </p>
<p>He stands at the end of the bed with his arms crossed squarely over his chest, looking down on Andy, trying very hard to look cross. "Out with it, yeah?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: A. Sleepy Jack and Brooklyn are just about the most adorable creatures ever. And B. Dad Rye can come live with me.</p>
<p>What do you think? Are things about to kick off? <br/>Also, who here thinks the reason Rye bunked up with Harvey in the 2 bedroom flat was so he'd have the room to himself most of the time? Comes in real handy when you need some alone time with a certain someone. <br/>Let me know what you think in the comments. Have you added this fic to your reading list yet? You should do that. <br/>*crossposted on wattpad under same username &amp; title.  If you've enjoyed, please consider showing it some love there as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tit for Tat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...."Out with it, yeah."....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy props himself on bent elbows, a slow smirk curling the corners of his mouth. He looks like the cat who ate the canary. "I have literally no idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Fovvs..." Rye's resolve quickly fades, his arms falling to his side, shoulders slumping. “You’re annoyed with me, innit?”</p>
<p>“Not annoyed, frustrated.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…” Rye shrugs, still confused. “What’s the difference?”</p>
<p>Andy brings a hand to his lap and runs his palm teasingly up the length of his inner thigh. </p>
<p>Rye tracks the movement. He watches Andy’s fingers slide up under the soft cotton of his hoodie, exposing a sliver of the creamy skin beneath before ghosting back down over his jeans. </p>
<p>It isn't until Andy’s fingers trip over the bulge of his denim-clad cock, that things fall into place for Rye. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he frowns. And then his eyebrows climb his forehead, "Oh!" Then sobers, "Oh, you're 'frustrated'. Bro, how is that my fault?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know, Ryan..." Andy quickly rises to his feet, sounding peeved. </p>
<p>Rye instinctively takes a step back. Andy might be a little guy, but he is well intimidating in this intense state. </p>
<p>"Maybe if you'd kept your hands to yourself instead of pulling my proverbial chain."</p>
<p>Rye gapes in disbelief. "Since when do we ever keep our hands off each other? That's part of being Randy. I was playing it up for the crowd, as we do. Wasn’t trying to pull you. Christ. You know that.”</p>
<p>"What I know is," Andy says, closing the distance between them, “you are perfectly aware of what it takes to wind me up – what buttons to push – and you didn’t hesitate to use them against me. In front of a crowd, no less, where I can’t walk away.”</p>
<p>Andy presses a finger into Rye’s chest, walking him across the room until Rye finds himself flat, up against the door. </p>
<p>“Fovvs, I didn’t…” Rye pauses, his stomach in knots. The last thing in the world Rye wants is for Andy to be annoyed with him over a bit of cheeky grab arse. “Are we really fighting over this?”  </p>
<p>Andy sags, his hand falling away, and takes a step back. "No, of course not."</p>
<p>He turns and walks back to Harvey’s. Collapsing back on to the bed, he throws an arm over his face and groans. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “I’m just keyed up or summat.”</p>
<p>“Can see that.” Rye bats Andy’s knee aside and sits down on the bed next to him, dropping his elbows to his knees. He hesitantly looks sideways at his friend, who is lying still beside him. </p>
<p>Andy is hiding his eyes beneath his arm, but he isn’t able to mask the pink flush that is creeping across his cheeks and down his neck, disappearing beneath the soft fabric of his well-worn hoodie.</p>
<p>Rye swallows hard, daring to let his eyes travel down to the tight-fitting trousers that continue to give away the magnitude of Andy’s arousal. Jesus. Had he really caused all that? </p>
<p>It felt like a betrayal to their friendship, and yet under the surface, there was a bright, shining flare of pride. 'Too right, I caused that. Fovvs is attracted to me.'</p>
<p>He shakes his head, hoping to rid himself of the notion. No such luck. </p>
<p>"You had me brickin’, mate," he says after a minute. "Thought maybe..."</p>
<p>"Maybe what?" Andy raises himself up on his elbows, frowning at Rye, daring him to finish that sentence. </p>
<p>"I don't know; thought maybe you actually fancied me or something."</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," Andy grouses, falling back into the mattress. "Everyone fancies you."</p>
<p>There is a tone to Andy's voice, a clear indicator of a full-on mood hatching, and Moody Andy is fun to mess about. </p>
<p>"So that's a yes then," Rye beams, his mouth curling into a prideful smirk. This is entirely too much fun.</p>
<p>"I said nothing of the sort," Andy denies, his voice pitching up in protest.</p>
<p>"I'm alright if you do, Fovvs. I'm just saying you don't have to try so hard. You know I’ll always favor you."</p>
<p>"Try so hard?!" his voice another measure higher.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know you like a bit of banter and all, but you came on awfully strong if you were tryin’ to woo me.”</p>
<p>“Woo you?” Andy bursts into laughter, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I wasn’t –” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I know,” Rye assures, waving him off. “No wooing. If I’m being honest though, I reckon you were hoping I’d just throw you down and have at it. We did get halfway there, to be fair.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Ryan.” </p>
<p>Rye enjoys the exasperated way his given name falls from Andy's mouth. Maybe a little too much. </p>
<p>“Don’t act all coy now." Rye pushes on. "I think your intentions were pretty clear. I mean, I’ve got a bite mark on my neck to show for it. Not a love bite, mind. An actual bite mark, with teeth and all.” </p>
<p>“Have you?” Curious, Andy cranes his head up again from the mattress to scope out the bruise and cringes. He reaches out and runs his fingers over the mark as if soothing it away. “Sorry,” he says again, chuckling lightly under his breath.</p>
<p>Rye spins on him, his eyes wide with comical disbelief. “Think it’s funny, do you? We have to see Blair in the morning. Or have you forgotten? He’s gonna take the piss out of me for this.”</p>
<p>“And you’re bothered?” Andy asks, skeptical. “Not like it’s the first time you’ve worn a love bite in front of Blair. Not even the first time I gave it you.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Andy. In fact, I reckon it’s only fair you have one of your own to match.” </p>
<p>“No, don't –”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Ah, yeah. Matching love bites. I'm about it. <br/>That's all for today. Let me know in the comments where you hope this fic is going. <br/>And if you haven't already, give this fic a like and tell your friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Down the Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>......."You're right, Andy. In fact, I reckon it's only fair you have one of your own to match." </p>
<p>"No, don't –"........</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rye doesn't give him the chance to argue his point. He leaps from his seat, tackling Andy back down onto the bed, his fingers finding Andy's sides, diverting the blonde's attention with rib-biting tickles. </p>
<p>While Andy gasps and squeals, fighting hard to stop the abuse, Rye noses into the side of his neck. He finds the thick, corded muscle just below Andy's ear and latches on, sucking hard and with intent. </p>
<p>Andy squawks again and thrashes, planting his feet into the mattress to leverage Rye off, but Rye is faster, knocking Andy's feet out from under him &amp; straddling his thighs in the process. </p>
<p>He grabs Andy's near wrist and tugging it down, pins it to the mattress at Andy's side. With his other hand, Rye cups the back of Andy's head, forcing it away from his shoulder and opens him up to further attacks. </p>
<p>Beneath him, Andy is gasping for air around a tumbled mess of squeals, curses, and protests. </p>
<p>"You're so noisy," Ryan complains, coming up for a quick breath. He glances down, admiring his handiwork. "That's gorgeous," he says, proud of himself. "Needs a second."</p>
<p>"No! No, no, Rye, please," Andy begs around peals of laughter. "I'm sorry about the bite. I'm sorry, alright?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm, not good enough." Rye mouths down the length of Andy's exposed neck, his lips finding the soft spot where Andy's heartbeat hammers to the surface. He flattens his tongue against the warm skin, then after a quick, gentle kiss, affixes his mouth to that pulse point and sucks greedily. Around him, the laughter falls away, replaced by their combined shaky breaths. </p>
<p>He feels more than hears Andy gasp; a quiet, strangled noise that sounds vaguely like 'Ryan' as it escapes Andy's lips. It was an encouraging sound, as is the free hand that has snaked its way under Rye's top, biting toothless into his lower back, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>The signal is clear and Rye does as he is asked, rolling his hips tentatively, surprised when the soft groan that comes out is his own. </p>
<p>He leans back, putting his weight on his elbow and looks down, searching Andy's face for answers to questions Rye can't begin to put into words. </p>
<p>Beneath him, Andy looks utterly debauched. His golden locks are a disheveled mess, his eyes, glassy and half-lidded, are likewise roaming over Rye's face, and the beautiful flush Rye had already admired, is now framing a perfect, pink mouth. </p>
<p>As if on cue, Rye watches Andy's tongue ghost across his lower lip, then pull the corner of that same lip in between his flawless white teeth. A move that makes Rye's own mouth go Sahara dry. </p>
<p>"And?" The name is soft on his tongue, a quiet plea, asking for permission. </p>
<p>Andy answers with a subtle nod and meets Rye halfway, their mouths sliding together as if they are made to fit perfectly. </p>
<p>They've kissed before; of course, they have. The band vlog is basically a playground full of half-naked boys exploring their sexuality for the sake of content. And what can one really expect when you lump five, hormonal, barely-out-of-their-teens lads in one room? There was always gonna be fooling around of some sort. But this? They've never kissed like this.</p>
<p>Andy's breath shutters against Rye's lips, his hands grasping, desperately trying to pull them closer together as he dives headlong into the kiss, licking into Rye's mouth.</p>
<p>"Slow down," Rye murmurs between kisses, pushing back, until he is straddled over Andy's thighs. </p>
<p>Andy follows him up, chasing after his lips. </p>
<p>"Fovvs, it's alright," Rye reassures, cupping the other boy's face in his hands. He gently brings their foreheads together and looks into the evening blue of Andy's eyes. "Don't rush."</p>
<p>With Rye in control, he regulates the pace; their kisses becoming languid, taking their time to learn this new facet of one another. </p>
<p>Kissing Andy isn't unlike other kisses Rye has experienced, and yet it's worlds apart. Instead of the soft, feminine curves Rye is accustomed to, the boy in his hands is all sharp angles; the cut of his jaw, the high cheekbones, and the light scratch of day-long stubble against his palms and lips. It's all so alluring. </p>
<p>There is also an easy back and forth for dominance; Andy greedy for more than just a taste and Rye determined to stay in control. Live in the moment, but savor the experience. </p>
<p>As they kiss, Rye feels Andy's hands ghost up his sides, taking his t-shirt with him. His fingers skip lightly over Rye's ribs, sending a flurry of goosebumps down his sides and arms. </p>
<p>Rye isn't a ticklish person by nature, but the warmth of Andy's hands sends currents of desire running down Rye's spine, and he has to fight back the groan in his chest. Instead, he assists. </p>
<p>Reaching over his shoulder, he grabs his top and wrenches it over his head, tossing it to the floor. </p>
<p>"Yours too," he demands, tugging at Andy's clothes. But the hoodie won't come free, its length trapped under Andy's backside. </p>
<p>"Lift your arse," Rye says, scooting back further to make room for him to do as asked, but suddenly Rye runs out of bed. </p>
<p>Andy cries out, scrambling to catch hold of Rye before he falls, but no such luck. </p>
<p>Rye falls from Andy's lap, toppling over the edge of the bed and landing with a heavy thud on the plush rug below. </p>
<p>"Rye, oh my God," Andy giggles, slapping a hand over his mouth to contain the riotous squeal that will likely follow.</p>
<p>"I'm okay!" Rye pops up from the floor, raising his fists in mock-victory.</p>
<p>"And he's up!" Andy cheers, he too throwing his hands into the air. </p>
<p>Righting himself, Rye chugs the short distance across the floor on his knees, "Now, where were we?"</p>
<p>Kneeling at Andy's feet, Rye slides his hands along the tops of Andy's slender thighs, pushing them open to accommodate himself. "Right. You. Top off, now."</p>
<p>Andy swallows thickly and moves quickly to comply, peeling both layers at once and then clutches them to his chest as if they are the last protective barrier between them. </p>
<p>Rye shakes his head and pulls the garments from his hands, discarding them on to the growing pile on the floor. And when Andy's hands instinctively come up to cover himself, Rye takes hold of his wrists and gently pulls them away. </p>
<p>"Don't know why you're trying to hide from me." Rye floats his palm across Andy's collarbone and up the length of his neck, lightly pressing the bruise he'd left before. </p>
<p>Leaning into the touch, Andy's eyes fall closed and his breath rasps across parted lips.</p>
<p>"God, you're beautiful."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thanks for coming back for Part 5. Hope you enjoyed. Would be ever so grateful if you could drop a like for this chapter and leave me a note in the comments. Let me know what you like and what you hope to see if upcoming chapters. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>......."God, you're beautiful."......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words fall from Rye's mouth before he can catch them, surprising himself. He means them, he just hadn't meant to say them out loud. </p>
<p>Andy is beautiful. He's always known that about his friend, but from where he is currently sat, kneeling at Andy's feet, Rye has an entirely new perspective on the subject, and it's a tad overwhelming at the moment, to be fair.</p>
<p>He hazards a glance up to catch Andy's reaction to the admission and finds him staring back at him, his mouth gaping open, eyes full of emotion. Don't cry. Please don't cry.</p>
<p>If Andy was to get emotional now, this roller coaster ride they're on would come to a screeching halt. And even if he doesn't exactly know where this is going, Rye isn't ready to put the brakes on just yet. </p>
<p>He leans up, and taking Andy's face in his hands, kisses him firmly. </p>
<p>He feels Andy mirror the action; his fingers painting paths across Rye's cheeks and neck, winding their way up into Rye's hair. A slight tug there coaxes Rye to open his mouth, deepening the kiss. </p>
<p>Within the space of a heartbeat, Andy is off the bed and seated precariously in Rye's lap with his arms around Rye's neck. Rye wraps an arm around Andy's middle to support him. The move brings them chest to chest, skin to skin. It's a sensation so intimate that it immediately causes the heat to rise unexpectedly in Rye's face. </p>
<p>Andy breaks off the kiss abruptly and leans back, breathless. His eyes dance with mischief, his mouth twisting into a devilish smirk before bending back down. </p>
<p>He flicks his tongue playfully against the edge of Rye's bottom lip and then dares to take it between his teeth, tugging gently. </p>
<p>Rye can't control the little moan that falls from his lips any more than he can stop the rush of blood to his groin. He reaches between them to hastily adjust his growing desire.</p>
<p>He doesn't need to look up to feel the triumph radiating in waves off of Andy. It spurs his own need for a victory.</p>
<p>Rye wraps his hands around the backs of Andy's thighs and in one fluid movement, hauls himself - and Andy with him - up off the floor. The blonde squeaks in surprise, instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around Rye's shoulders and waist for support.</p>
<p>Rye spins a complete circle, considering his options quickly and deposits Andy back onto Harvey's bed, following him down, going in immediately for another kiss.</p>
<p>The bed, it seems - and Harvey will murder Rye in his sleep if/when he ever finds out - is the perfect height. And both boys bite back filthy groans when Rye experimentally grinds down against Andy. </p>
<p>Rye slides an arm around Andy's waist, adjusting his hips for leverage. This time when he rocks forward, the angle is so sweet, Rye nearly falls on his face. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Andy pants beneath him, his warm mouth leaving moist stains on Rye's sun-kissed skin. He licks and nips at every centimeter of skin he can reach, while his hands work their way down Rye's back, pulling him ever closer. </p>
<p>There's a strong frisson of excitement like electricity that runs down Rye's spine when Andy's fingers dip below the elastic waistband of his pants. His palms on Rye's ass, drive Rye on; his thrusts, long, slow and dirty. Both boys groan, Andy's voice breaking high. </p>
<p>It feels amazing, just the proper amount of friction to get really worked up, but not enough to get over. </p>
<p>"Not enough," Rye blurts out to the room and backs off. </p>
<p>Andy comes off the mattress, trying to debate, but Rye stops him with a hand. </p>
<p>Rye runs his hand down the center of Andy's chest, pressing him down into the mattress and chasing his midline down through his torso. He slows to a stop, unsure when he passes Andy's navel. </p>
<p>When Rye glances up, Andy is craning his neck to watch his progress; his eyes are dark with anticipation, his breath caught in his throat, and beneath Rye's hand, the muscles jump as if seeking a steadier touch. </p>
<p>Maintaining eye contact, Rye slowly lowers his mouth to Andy's stomach, and even though he is watching, Andy startles at the new sensation. Rye moves his hands to cover Andy's narrow hips, holding him firmly in place while he explores this new aspect of him. </p>
<p>He breathes him in, and his nostrils are filled with a fragrance that is a subtle blend of body soap, laundry detergent, and something deeper. Something unapologetic and smells of arousal. Does arousal have a scent? Rye can't be sure, but on a whole, it is something that is so intrinsically Andy, and yet different in a way that Rye can't possibly put into words. And it may just be Rye's new favorite thing in the world. </p>
<p>It's not enough to take in his scent, Rye wants to taste. He opens his mouth and runs his tongue flat and heavy along the gentle slope of Andy's lower abdomen, swirling the tip down into his belly button and giving the edge a sharp flick. </p>
<p>Andy's head falls back between his shoulders and he moans, low and deep; the sound vibrating through Rye like a sex-amped tuning fork. </p>
<p>No, Rye realizes. He's wrong. This – THIS – is his new favorite thing. </p>
<p>It's intoxicating, really, this feeling of power, knowing that every reaction he pulls from Andy is as a direct result of something he's done. </p>
<p>Rye continues to kiss and mouth down Andy's belly, reveling in the way he arches up into his touch. Loves when Andy bucks up and brings Rye's attention back to the reason they're in this situation. </p>
<p>He's anxious, but Rye pushes his nerves aside and reaches for Andy's jeans. </p>
<p>"Rye. Rye, wait." Andy sits up abruptly. His hands close over Rye's, stopping his progress. </p>
<p>Rye straightens. Standing between Andy's knees, he moves his hands to Andy's thighs, a thumb tracing the frayed denim there. "You want me to stop?"</p>
<p>"Yes." It's a shaky answer followed immediately by, "No."</p>
<p>Rye can't hide the smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth. He loves seeing Andy flustered. It's endlessly endearing. </p>
<p>"I don't know...maybe?" Andy continues, nearly stuttering. "I mean, do you want to keep going?" </p>
<p>It's reassuring, somehow, the slightly distressed edge to Andy's voice. And Rye is just glad he's not the only one nervous in this situation. </p>
<p>To Rye's knowledge, neither of them have ever gone down this road. With girls, of course, but never with - you know - a bro. And that should bother him, right? But it doesn't. Because it's not just some dude. It's Fovvs. Somehow, everything is just different when it comes to him. </p>
<p>Rye leans in and taking Andy's face in his hands, looks into his eyes, trying so hard to convey his own certainty. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>The high arch in Andy's eyebrow softens and he lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. "I, um...I just want you."</p>
<p>Rye breaks out into a wide smile.</p>
<p>"Right, then." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thanks for reading. I hoping you're enjoying so far and if you are, drop a like. And if you love, leave me a cheeky little comment. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts.  <br/>*crossposted on wattpad under the same username. If you love this, pop over and add some views and votes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ping Pong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra Disclaimer: Even though I posted at Mature Disclaimer at the beginning, I feel it's important to remind you, the reader, that this fic is for mature audiences. If you have any questions, you can ask, however, I prefer you ask your mother. 😁<br/>On with the show... </p>
<p>****"Right, then."*****</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a mad rush of adrenaline and they're kissing again; control be damned. It's all lips and tongues and teeth and it feels so fucking good, but there's a bigger objective here, Rye remembers.  </p>
<p>He reaches for Andy's fly again, and this time there are no extra hands to impede him. He fights momentarily with the button, but it springs, and the zipper slides away easily, and then Andy is moaning into his mouth as Rye takes him in hand. </p>
<p>It's a tight fit inside those skinny jeans, with absolutely no room for any kind of maneuverability. </p>
<p>"Don't stop now," Andy whines from the loss of contact when Rye pulls away suddenly. </p>
<p>"The trousers have gotta go, babe." He puts a hand on Andy's chest and gives him a gentle push. "Scooch up."</p>
<p>Andy complies, sliding to the top of the single bed, and Rye crawls up after him. <br/>"Alright?" he asks, taking the waistband with both hands. Andy nods, his breath catching over his lips when Rye begins to peel the stretchy denim down his hips. </p>
<p>They come off easy enough. Rye only has to tug to pull them free of Andy's feet, which he also skins bare, laying a kiss on the inside of each ankle. </p>
<p>When he's done, Andy is laid out in front of him in just his pants. </p>
<p>Rye is knelt on the bed between Andy's legs, with his hands worrying his thighs. He's sure he must look completely befuddled, because one minute Andy is staring up in anticipation, and the next his mouth curls up.</p>
<p>"Have you any idea what you're doing?" Andy asks.</p>
<p>"None, whatsoever. You?"</p>
<p>"No." Andy begins to laugh, covering his face with his hands. </p>
<p>His laugh is infectious. Rye dissolves into giggles as well, collapsing alongside Andy; their legs, naturally entwined.</p>
<p>As their laughter dies away, Andy turns to face Rye. He props his head in his hand and looks up from beneath long, dark eyelashes. The look he gives Rye is intense and mesmerizing, and honest to God, Rye swears he could lose himself in those dark blue pools.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking about?" Rye asks, reaching out to run a finger down the length of Andy's almost perfect nose, tapping lightly at the small bump where Mikey had accidentally broken it. </p>
<p>"I’m wondering," Andy swipes at Rye's hand, "why aren't you naked yet?"</p>
<p>Rye's eyes widen in mock shock. "Oh, is that how it is?" </p>
<p>"Yes. That's how it is," Andy replies with a sly smirk.</p>
<p>"Fine." </p>
<p>Rye turns onto his back and begins peeling his trousers down his thighs. Beside him, Andy is doing likewise with his boxer briefs and Rye fumbles when he realizes the blonde is now officially starkers. </p>
<p>"Pants too," Andy demands, taking himself in hand.</p>
<p>"So bossy," Rye manages to choke out, nearly forgetting to breathe as he watches Andy lazily stroke and tease his cock back to full erectness. </p>
<p>Rye quickly shimmies out of his briefs and grabs his own dick, biting back the groan that threatens to spill from his lips when he tugs three or four times in rapid succession.  <br/>“What are you doing, trying to strip yourself of skin? Stop that.”</p>
<p>This time Rye does groan because suddenly he has a very warm, very naked Andy sitting across his thighs. Rye gulps down a bunch of air while he tries to steady himself, but the sensation of Andy's hard cock sliding freely across Rye's skin is pinging every nerve in Rye's spine, and he nearly comes on the spot, bucking up into the feeling. </p>
<p>"Relax," Andy says, his voice gravelly and obviously just as affected as Rye feels. </p>
<p>He pulls Rye's hands away from his dick and places them, one on top of the other, square in the center of Rye's chest. </p>
<p>"Keep them there."</p>
<p>"Don't reckon I, um…" Andy presses Rye's hands firmly into his chest, leans in and kisses him, cutting off the thin argument Rye was attempting to string together.</p>
<p>"Keep them there, I said."</p>
<p>Rye pouts but keeps his hands still against his sternum and his mouth shut. Up until the moment Andy carefully wraps his hand around the base of Rye's cock. </p>
<p>His touch is light, his fingers soft as he trails them up the length. Running the tip of his thumb over the head of Rye's penis, he catches a bead of precome. But it's not until Andy finds that little bundle of nerves under the head, that Rye loses his composure. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck."</p>
<p>What comes next is a blur of action and reaction, as Andy tours Rye’s body, top to bottom with his hands and mouth. Rye is light-headed by the time Andy licks and nips his way past Rye’s hips, his breath whispering across very sensitive skin.</p>
<p>Rye’s not even sure when it happened, but all of a sudden, he’s very aware that Andy is between his legs, mouthing his way up the inside of Rye’s thigh. He should feel very vulnerable in this position, but he doesn’t. With Andy, he just feels safe. </p>
<p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Rye watches, captivated by the image they create together. His own tanned torso, abs activated, muscles twitching under the play of Andy’s talented fingers. The long line of Andy’s back, the tempting swell of his ass, and creamy legs, all laid out on the ultra-plush comforter Rye had chosen for his &amp; Harvey’s beds. </p>
<p>Rye wets his lips, closes his eyes and lets his imagination wander to the slow grind of Andy’s cock into that soft, shaggy material, to the mess he’ll leave behind, to the scent that will hang in the air afterwards. </p>
<p>Rye’s head falls back into the mattress when Andy reaches the junction where his thigh and hip meet, and lays an open mouth kiss there. He slides his hand under Rye’s thigh, opening him more, sucks softly on the delicate skin.</p>
<p>Rye bucks into Andy’s touch, wanting that mouth on his dick more than anything; that amazing, fucking mouth. He settles for Andy’s hand, moving slowly and lightly up and down his dick. </p>
<p>Settles, ha! This is far from settling. When Andy’s thumb runs up and over the head of his dick, sweeping up precome to use as lube, Rye swears this may very well be the best handjob he’s had in ages. He groans, low and deep in his chest, rocking slowly into Andy’s hand. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel amazing.”</p>
<p>Andy glances up Rye’s body, catching his eyes. There’s a heady look of power written across his face, that would have knocked Rye off his feet had he been standing, and that sinful mouth of his curves slowly showing the tip of his tongue caught between perfect, white teeth. </p>
<p>He licks his lips. Rye involuntarily mirrors the motion.</p>
<p>And then Rye watches on bated breath, as Andy lowers his mouth and tentatively licks. Not his dick, but his testicles, and once again Rye’s head is knocked back into the mattress, groaning, “Jesus.”</p>
<p>Andy licks and nips gently with soft lips at first one, then the other, all the while, carefully milking more precome from Rye’s cock and smoothing it down his length. </p>
<p>"Th-thought ya had n-no," Rye stammers, drawing a ragged breath, "no idea."</p>
<p>"Just know what I like." Andy shrugs, and then licks long, slow and wet from Rye's balls, up the shaft. He drops an open mouth kiss to the head, his lips glistening with precome and saliva, and the sight of him takes Rye's breath away. </p>
<p>He can't help but press forward when Andy's lips envelop the head of his cock.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN:<br/>I would love to hear what you think of this. And if you haven't done so, please leave kudos for your favorite chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Running Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rye can't help but press forward when Andy's lips envelop the head of his cock.</p>
<p>****</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Never in a million years," Rye whispers hoarsely, staring sightless up toward the ceiling. He rubs a hand over his belly, dipping low enough to catch the barest brush of hair. </p>
<p>"Not even once, did I ever imagine," he lifts his head and looks down his body, "that Andy frigging Fowler would be a fricking genius at giving head. Never crossed my mind, but mate..."</p>
<p>Andy backs off of Rye's dick with an obscene pop and stares up at him with dark, irritated eyes. "What is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>"What?" Rye leans up on his elbows. "It's a compliment."</p>
<p>"It's literally not." Andy pulls his knees up under him. He's knelt between Rye's legs with his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth in a thin, annoyed line. </p>
<p>"Yes, it is!" Rye defends. He sits up and reaches for Andy, and tries to unfold those stiff arms. "You really are rather good at it."</p>
<p>"If that were true," Andy shakes his head, disbelieving, "then why do you feel the need to fill the space with your rambling? Why can't you just Shut Up, Rye?"</p>
<p>Rye scoots closer until he and Andy are nearly nose to nose and Andy is fit perfectly between Rye's knees. </p>
<p>"Because," Rye says, smoothing his hands down the backs of Andy's upper arms, watching them glide over Andy's soft skin. "Because I'm nervous."</p>
<p>"You're nervous?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>Andy shrugs. "Because it's you."</p>
<p>"Awww, that's so cute." </p>
<p>"Are you taking the piss?" </p>
<p>"I'm not." Rye slides his hand across Andy's shoulder and up his neck, pulling him closer until their lips meet. </p>
<p>And when Andy surges up to meet him, and he wraps his arms Rye's shoulders, their bodies slide together, sending blissful currents down Rye's back, straight to his groin. Rye groans into Andy's mouth, and Andy answers with a whine of his own. </p>
<p>Gripping Rye's back tightly, Andy rocks up, their dicks trapped between warm, flat bellies; slick with a combination of precome and Andy's spit. But it's not enough.</p>
<p>"Do you have lube?" Andy breathes into Rye's neck, mouthing along his jawline.</p>
<p>"Lube," Rye snorts, finding humor in the way the word sounds on Andy's tongue. </p>
<p>Andy sighs, pushing away to cast an exasperated look Rye's way. Again. </p>
<p>"Yes, yes," Rye chides. "Of course there's looob," he says, drawing to word and pulling a face. "It's in the drawer, there."</p>
<p>He points to the little bedside table sat between the two beds. Andy pushes him back down into the mattress and is then climbing and stretching over Rye to reach into the drawer. </p>
<p>There are miles of skin filling Rye's view; too much of a temptation to ignore, so he wraps an arm around Andy's thigh and brings his mouth to the finishing curve of Andy's buttock, working quickly to leave a mark on the flawless skin. He smiles with satisfaction when Andy doesn't even bother to swat him away and smiles again when he sees the color blooming within the love bite. </p>
<p>"Watermelon lube?" Andy's voice is indignant as he sits back on his knees. "Why have you got watermelon lube?"</p>
<p>"Not, mine. It's Harvey's, innit."</p>
<p>"Why does Harv have – " Andy stills, starring down at the little bottle in his hand and considers, "You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know." </p>
<p>He shrugs, pops the cap and squeezes a fair amount into his palm. He quickly warms the liquid between his hands and then takes Rye in hand, coating his length in long, slow strokes.</p>
<p>Andy rolls his hand over the head of Rye's cock, alternating between the firm meat of his warm palm and the teasing slide of light fingertips. It's such a gentle caress, that Rye melts further into the bed, sighing audibly, "Fovvs."</p>
<p>Andy nudges Rye's legs apart and kneels over one thigh for balance. He's fully hard, and Rye watches in rapt fascination as he takes himself in hand and repeats the same gentle stimulation to his own cock. </p>
<p>Rye can't be a bystander any longer. He wants in there, wants to touch and taste and fuck. Yes, please. Can we get to that? </p>
<p>He sits up, runs a hand up Andy's thigh, and hooks his fingers behind Andy's knee trying to pull him closer. Leaning in, he searches for anything he can get his mouth on, settling on Andy's chest and neck. </p>
<p>There's a faint brush of hair against his lips and Rye finds it strangely tantalizing. He runs a flat tongue over Andy's nipple, breaking the other boy's concentration in short order.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Rye," Andy gasps, leaning into the touch and losing his rhythm and his grip.</p>
<p>Rye wastes no time. He snakes an arm around Andy's waist and tugs him fully into his lap, their dicks sliding together again. This time there's plenty of lube between them and the sweet slide of skin on skin is blissful, curling Rye's toes. </p>
<p>He tries to thrust up, but it's difficult from this angle, and he's too busy licking and sucking Andy's nipple into a pert little peak, to lean back for a better angle. So he does the next best thing.</p>
<p>Rye grabs Andy's hips; his long fingers and broad palms cupping Andy's ass, rolling him up to meet in the middle. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Andy curses again, his head falling back between his shoulders. His eyes are closed, his perfect white teeth worrying his lower lip.</p>
<p>Beneath Rye's mouth, he can feel the lower grumble of a groan in Andy's chest. He answers, grunting against Andy's skin. </p>
<p>They build a rhythm, Rye driving the pace with his hands and his mouth, pulling a litany of curses and general noise from Andy. It's all the encouragement Rye needs.</p>
<p>"Want to fuck you." </p>
<p>He looks up into Andy's face to gauge his reaction; seeking permission and finds him, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, completely blissed out. So, Rye slides fingers down the crack of Andy's ass, quickly finding his target.</p>
<p>Andy's eyes pop open when Rye runs the pad of his finger lightly across the hole. He gasps quietly, what breath he had is stolen away by Rye's easy touch. </p>
<p>Andy's fingers are suddenly wrapped tightly around Rye's wrist, but he doesn't pull him away. Instead, he angles Rye's hand closer, presses Rye's fingers more firmly against his opening, pushing back against them before rocking forward to slide his dick alongside Rye's. </p>
<p>Rye's dick throbs with want, spilling over with additional precome. Between them, he can just see. It's erotic, watching the foreskin of Andy's cock glide up and back with each thrust, exposing him so their heads press together at just the right moment; like a circular current that runs its course and returns to shock Rye every other second. </p>
<p>And in those alternating seconds, Andy is pressing back into Rye's hand. </p>
<p>It's a conundrum, really. There's so much happening at once, too many options for Rye to choose. He wants them all at once. His mind is spinning with possibilities and he's quickly losing patience and control. </p>
<p>"Andy," It comes out in a whine, and Rye can feel his face redden. "Andy, please."</p>
<p>Without another word, Andy reaches between them, taking their cocks together in one hand and fucks up, in rapid succession. </p>
<p>It's slick and warm, with the most satisfying friction, and just the right amount of pressure in all the right places. And Rye loses all thoughts of anything else, because suddenly and without warning, his balls pull up tight, and with a series of stuttered grunts, an orgasm rocks through him, throwing ropes of come against his belly. </p>
<p>His head falls forward, thumping solidly against Andy's chest, and he pants, his moist breath painting Andy's skin. </p>
<p>Between them, Andy's hand slows to a languid pace, milking the last of Rye's come from his body. And when he stops completely, Rye looks up, watching through glazed eyes as Andy licks Rye's jizz from the back of his hand. So hot.</p>
<p>Rye groans again, his eyes rolling back and his spent cock twitching feebly against Andy's. He's still trying to catch his breath, when Andy peels Rye's hands away from his bum and allows himself slide from Rye's lap, curling up on his side on the mattress beside Rye. </p>
<p>Rye falls back into the bed beside him, turns toward Andy and frowns, "What're you doin'?" </p>
<p>He's barely got enough sense to string a sentence together, but just enough sense to know that Andy didn't finish, and that doesn't sit well with Rye. </p>
<p>"You didn't come yet."</p>
<p>"S'alright, Rye." Andy reaches over and finger combs Rye's hair into place. </p>
<p>"It is not." </p>
<p>Rye reaches over the edge of the bed, grasping blindly for something, anything really. He finds an article of clothing, doesn't bother to look, just wipes the come from his belly, tosses the clothes over his shoulder and rolls towards Andy, slotting their legs together, as if this were an everyday occurrence. </p>
<p>He reaches up, curls his hand around the back of Andy's skull, and brings their mouths together. </p>
<p>A thought flashes through his head, an image of Andy licking come from his hand - Rye's come - and suddenly Rye's on a mission to find that taste on Andy's tongue. </p>
<p>As he plunders Andy's mouth, Rye runs a hand down Andy's side and takes a hold of his thigh, lifting to make room for himself between Andy's legs. He rolls up to his knees, and then forgoing the kiss, quickly works his way down Andy's body. </p>
<p>He doesn't hesitate. Rye passes his hand over Andy's cock, and no soon as it is exposed, Rye rolls his tongue over the head, taking it into his mouth. Andy tastes sweet and salty, a combination of sex and fake watermelon, and Rye moans around him like he's starving for it. </p>
<p>Andy's fingertips bite into Rye's shoulder and his breath quickens. "Fuck. Oh, fuck."</p>
<p>His voice seems loud and devastated, and yet he's holding back. </p>
<p>Rye glances up from his position between Andy's legs, (with Andy's dick in his mouth, and how on earth did they get here?) and he's met with Andy's dark blue eyes staring back. Andy's brow is creased, nostrils flared, chest heaving and teeth worrying his lower lip. He's obviously on the verge of coming, and Rye can feel his own dick stirring back to life at the thought. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Andy grunts, his head falling back onto the mattress as he thrusts weakly into Rye's mouth. "Rye...please."</p>
<p>It's the same thing he, himself, had said to Andy. 'Please.' And yet, somehow, that word falling from Andy's lips is like a prayer. It's soft and full of need, and Rye is compelled to do watch ever it takes to fulfill it. </p>
<p>He shoulders Andy's knees further apart and reaches between them to lightly roll Andy's balls in his fingers. Rye's rewarded with more, desperate pleas. He reaches further, and presses his thumb flat against Andy's taint, making slow circular patterns that match the rate at which his mouth slides down Andy's cock. </p>
<p>Rye takes a breath and relaxes his jaw, taking as much of Andy into his mouth as possible. And when Andy's dick bumps against the back of Rye's throat, he toughs it out, his gag reflex sending Andy tripping over the edge.</p>
<p>Andy taps his shoulder, a warning, but Rye makes a split-second decision and holds on tight as Andy comes, groaning loudly, moving in shallow, stuttered thrusts as he fills Rye's mouth. </p>
<p>In Rye's head, he hears his own voice, demanding, "Swallow. SWA-LLOW," and he does, sucking gently, after, to milk every last drop from him. Beneath him, Andy lays boneless, trying to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Rye licks him clean, the taste of watermelon long gone, even if the scent still lingers on Andy's skin. Instead, it's been replaced with the heady scent of sex. It's intoxicating, and Rye breathes it in as he mouths his way back up Andy's body in search of his mouth. </p>
<p>He's half-hard by the time he kisses Andy again, but if Andy notices, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he lets himself be swept up in Rye's arms and kissed until they're both breathless. </p>
<p>Rye rolls onto his back, pulling Andy with him, their arms and legs tangling naturally. He pushes the blond locks from Andy's forehead, cupping his face with two hands and then brings their mouths together again. This time, in slow, languid kisses, taking their time. There's no longer an overwhelming sense of urgency. </p>
<p>One or both of them will have beard burn in the morning, but at this point, it's only a fleeting thought. The real question is, "Are you feeling less frustrated now?"</p>
<p>"Significantly." Andy props himself on an elbow, looking quite smug as he stares down at Rye. "Thought you said you had no idea what you were doing."</p>
<p>Rye shrugs. He loops an arm around Andy's middle, pulling him tight and leaving no room between them. "Just know what I like," he says with a smirk, echoing Andy's earlier words back at him. </p>
<p>And when Rye waggles his eyebrows suggestively, Andy loses what little composure he has. His eyes crinkle, and he hides his blushing face in Rye's shoulder, his body shaking with muffled peals of laughter. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Rye wakes sometime later; the room silent except for the ticking of a watch, lost somewhere in his belongings, and the quiet exhale of the blonde sleeping beside him. </p>
<p>They're naked still, the pair of them, having fallen asleep wrapped up in one another. But that was hours ago, and Rye can feel the chill the cool air has left on Andy's skin. </p>
<p>He reaches behind Sleeping Beauty and tries to pull Harvey's coverlet over top of them, but it won't do. The blanket is only wide enough to cover the bed. It won't stretch any further than Andy's shoulder. </p>
<p>So instead, Rye carefully maneuvers his arm out from under Andy, who's been using it as a pillow, and turns to reach across the divide and pull the coverlet from his own bed.</p>
<p>Balancing on one hand, Rye yanks the blanket free and begins to reel it in. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" </p>
<p>Rye startles at Andy's sleepy voice and nearly falls from his half in, half out of the bed position. He pulls himself back up into Harvey's bed and turns to face Andy, who is peeking up at him through bleary eyes. </p>
<p>Rye holds up the blanket and smirks. "Got you a cover, haven't I? You felt chilled."</p>
<p>He quickly shakes the blanket out over them and slides back alongside Andy. "Better?"</p>
<p>Andy turns into Rye's side and wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling into the warmth of Rye's chest. </p>
<p>"Better," Andy agrees and falls back to sleep. </p>
<p>Rye lies there a moment, trying not to let the cloud of questions in his brain overwhelm him. He takes a deep breath to clear his head, and in doing so, catches the clean scent of shampoo still clinging to Andy's hair. He lowers his nose to Andy's hair, breathes him in and is soon fast asleep. </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: one last chapter to go. I'm immensely grateful to those of you who have stuck this out til the end. <br/>Please let me know what you think &amp; if you've enjoyed, please leave votes behind on the chapters. They are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. That's a Fiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andy turns into Rye's side and wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling into the warmth of Rye's chest. </p>
<p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft light of early morning washes across the room, and slowly Andy stirs from his sleep. He takes a deep breath and arches into a full-body stretch. But when he meets the firm resistance of another body, he freezes, his eyes popping open in alarm. </p>
<p>He's not in his own room, not curled up in his own bed, but is instead draped across miles of smooth, warm skin. Andy frowns, quickly raising his head.</p>
<p>Rye's lying there beneath him with one hand tucked behind his head, his arm bent at the elbow showing off the supple swell of a bicep, his chin tucked into his chest, and soft, burnt caramel eyes staring back, smiling.</p>
<p>There's a split second of panic and confusion, followed immediately by a rush of memories. Andy fails to stop the sharp exhale or the soft whimper that escapes with it. </p>
<p>"Did you forget?" </p>
<p>Rye's voice is thick and raspy and runs down Andy's spine like warm shower water. </p>
<p>"Course not," Andy covers, masking his panicked expression with nonchalance. He rolls up and away, stealing the blanket to wrap around himself and scooches towards the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>Behind him, Rye props himself up on an elbow and watches, amused and wearing only his crooked smirk. It's not fair, Andy thinks, casting a glance back. No one should look that good straight away in the morning. </p>
<p>Everything about Rye is effortless...everything except his hair which is currently a tangled mess of bedhead. It's endearing, really. And a major temptation. </p>
<p>Andy yanks the blanket up, pulling it tighter around himself and shuffles around to the cast-off pile of clothes.</p>
<p>Rye slides out of bed, graceful and lean and stark naked, and Andy quickly busies himself gathering his clothes so as to avoid staring. </p>
<p>"So, why are you running away?"</p>
<p>"I'm not –" Andy turns and steps right into Rye's space, surprising the both of them. "I'm not running away," he tries again but ends his argument when Rye's hand slides into position at Andy's waist as if it had always belonged there. Rye leans in instinctually for the kiss, but Andy stops him with a hand. </p>
<p>"We're meeting Blair this morning," he counters, and Rye groans, his head falling into Andy's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Do we have to?"</p>
<p>Rye's arms sneak around Andy's back, and even though it's the last thing on earth he should be doing at this moment, Andy lets himself be sucked into his grasp.</p>
<p>"You're an absolute menace, do you know?"</p>
<p>It's a weak argument, even as he's tilting his chin, allowing Rye the access he's looking for. </p>
<p>"Are you complaining?" Rye mumbles into Andy's neck, his breath painting Andy's skin and drawing goosebumps down his arms. </p>
<p>But when Rye's hands travel below Andy's waistline and come to rest on his backside, Andy does put a stop to it, if reluctantly. </p>
<p>"Rye."</p>
<p>"Andy," Rye answers, mouthing at Andy's jawline.</p>
<p>"Blair," Andy counters, and gets another unhappy groan in return. </p>
<p>"Fine." Rye drops his hands and takes a step back. And once again, Andy is reminded that Rye is naked, and beneath the blanket he's clutching, Andy is too. </p>
<p>He quickly snatches his clothes off the floor, tosses them on Harvey's bed and begins to get dressed. Likewise, Rye retrieves clean pants from his clothes and slips them. </p>
<p>"What - is - this?" Andy gapes down at the white boxers in his hand, the same pants that had been clean when he'd put them on after the show. </p>
<p>"What's what?" Rye asks, looking down at the pants and trying very hard to maintain a modicum of innocence, although it's quite obvious to Andy, Rye knows exactly what he's talking about. </p>
<p>"Oh, that." Rye bites at his lower lip, trying hard to look apologetic, and failing. "I may have had to use them last night to, you know...wipe myself off after...here, take one of mine."</p>
<p>Rye pulls a pair of pants from his and tosses them to Andy. </p>
<p>Andy frowns, but slips them on, wiggling them up under the blanket. "Menace," he repeats, and Rye laughs openly.</p>
<p>Andy grabs up the rest of his clothes and runs down the hall to take a quick shower before the rest of the household is awake.</p>
<p>In the shower, Andy quickly rinses off, ponders the events of the previous night, wanks while pondering the events of the previous night, and then rinses off again. </p>
<p>Standing in front of the mirror after, Andy's desperate to will away the post-wank flush that's spread across his cheeks, knowing Rye will now recognize it for what it is. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot," he says to his mirror image. It's such a layered statement, but Andy doesn't have time to pick it apart right now. He's got to get ready &amp; hope he can act like a normal human being around Rye, instead of the horny teenager he feels like. He needs to stop envisioning those lips wrapped around his cock again; he fucking swallowed, Christ sakes. He needs to stop imagining what it might have felt like if, instead of just a bit of light pressure, Rye had pressed those long, broad fingers of his into him. He's in so much trouble. </p>
<p>Andy splashes cold water on his face. It's not helping. </p>
<p>"Fovvs?" Brooklyn's at the door, pounding to be let in, "I've gotta piss, mate."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry," Andy says as he opens the door, pushes past Brook, and beelines it for his bedroom, pausing at the door. </p>
<p>Rye is there, in the kitchen, with a cup of tea in hand. Mikey is as well, sitting on the back of the sofa. The two have their heads together, talking quietly. Talking about him? Andy wonders.</p>
<p>His suspicions are all but confirmed when they abruptly jump apart the moment he enters the room, and Mikey has the good sense to look guilty. But not Rye. He's already crossing the room, extending a second cup to him. "Made you a tea."</p>
<p>Andy lifts an eyebrow and reluctantly takes the tea. He eyes Mikey over Rye's shoulder and then gives Rye an exasperated look. "Ta," he says sardonically. </p>
<p>Rye smiles, appearing quite pleased with himself. He even has the nerve to pat Andy on the top of his head, and dances away, laughing when Andy swats at him. </p>
<p>Andy takes a sip of his tea, immediately fanning his mouth when the liquid scalds the tip of his tongue. He moves across the room, sets the cup down and grabs up his bag, dumping out the contents from the night before and begins repacking it for the day. </p>
<p>Likewise, Mikey moves to his side of the room, getting himself ready, chattering happily the only way Mikey can, and making Rye chortle.</p>
<p>Andy gets lost in the sound of Rye and Mikey's laughter. With everyone living in one flat, the noise can be chaotic at times, but nothing fills him up like the sounds of his friends' happy. </p>
<p>His mattress dips suddenly, jostling his bag and Andy looks up to find Rye sprawled out on his back. "Don't you think so, Fovvs?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course," Andy says, shaking the cobwebs from his head. </p>
<p>Rye wrinkles his nose, a knowing look appearing with the uptick of an eyebrow. "You weren't even listening, were you?"</p>
<p>"No," Andy admits, with a shrug. His unashamed answer pulls a smile from Rye that tugs at his mouth and quickly reaches his eyes, and Andy is lost again. How is he going to make it through the day without being completely obvious? </p>
<p>The answer? He's not. </p>
<p>Rye reaches out and carefully takes Andy by the wrist. "Alright?"</p>
<p>Andy blinks slowly, coming out of the daze once again. He swallows thickly, wets his lips and nods. "Alright."</p>
<p>"You in for the cinema tonight?"</p>
<p>"Oh, the three of us?" </p>
<p>"Naw, just you and me."</p>
<p>"Oh," Andy says again. Use your words, he admonishes inwardly. He's interrupted suddenly, by a thundering of feet in the hallway. A second later the door crashes open and Jack and Brooklyn spill into the room, a wild bundle of energy and coarse language. </p>
<p>"Fucks sake, Brooklyn," Jack barks, his voice sharp and loud. "Stay off my fuckin' heels, mate."</p>
<p>"Whoa! Language!" Mikey chides. "That is quite enough from you, mister. We're gonna have to get you a swear jar. Five pounds per."</p>
<p>"Me?" Jack responds, appearing genuinely surprised. "What about them?"</p>
<p>Andy follows Jack accusing finger back to himself and Rye and is confused. "What about us?"</p>
<p>"If I have to drop a tenner, then you owe a hundred, at least. Wouldn't you say, Brook?"</p>
<p>"What?" Andy squawks in disbelief, just as Rye adds, "What for?"</p>
<p>Brooklyn glances at Jack in a moment of confusion and then it dawns on him. "Oh, you mean the sex. Yeah, mate," he nods emphatically at Jack. "At least a hundo. I lost track."</p>
<p>"Why were you counting?" Andy wails. Had they heard everything of last night?</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep and I reckon it's a bit like counting sheep."</p>
<p>Andy claps his hand to his forehead. </p>
<p>"Oh. My. Days," Mikey stammers, his mouth falling open. He's staring in their direction in complete disbelief, and even though Andy can feel the blood draining from his own face, he's relieved by Mikey's shock. Rye apparently hadn't said anything about them, afterall.</p>
<p>Behind him, Rye snorts. "Well, guess there's no use trying to keep that a secret." </p>
<p>Andy's eyes widen and he turns to give Rye a disparaging look that he hopes will shut him up. Instead, Rye rolls back into the bed laughing, his whole body shaking. </p>
<p>Andy rolls his eyes and tosses his hands in the air. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>He opens his bag and takes out his wallet. He counts out fifty and shoves the cash into Mikey's hand. "You can collect the other half from Romeo."</p>
<p>Which only makes Rye laugh harder. The others quickly follow suit, until even Andy, who is blushing madly, is laughing. </p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fin</p>
<p>AN: Ending are always SO hard! I hope you all find this an appropriate ending. And I hope you've all enjoyed. I would love to hear your thoughts. And please, if you enjoyed, please give the chapters a vote. It is so very much appreciated. </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>************<br/>AN: We all love some Randy content, but how much of it is for show? And how much is real?<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments. Give this a like if you've enjoyed this fic so far. Lots more to come.<br/>*Crossposted on Wattpad under same username</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>